One Night Revisited
by igure
Summary: Revamp of an older fanfiction. Yusuke and friends are faced with a mysterious and powerful villain. And a knock at the door is about to turn their world upside-down.   Warning: Contains Mary-Sues
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. Welcome to our fanfic. A few things you need to know: First, this is a revamp of an old fanfic that my friends and I wrote when we were in middle school. We are now in our 20s and we have drastically changed, and we want this new version to reflect our current selves. Second, we realize that we are technically Mary-Sues. We also do not care. We wrote this fanfic for us; if other people like it, that's a bonus, but not a priority. If you do not like Mary-Sues, please leave this page immediately. We will not allow any flames in the comment sections. Third, several different people will be writing chapters, and our styles are extremely different. Please, please bear with. And of course, enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>Koenma had refused to drop them off at Genkai's temple, which didn't help Yusuke's already sour mood. He was exhausted. All he wanted was to eat something greasy and get some sake in his system. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet as they continued to walk. His clothes were torn and covered with blood. By how stiff his legs and torso were, he knew that he had some decent bruises forming.<p>

"Urameshi, we've been walking for hours! Are we there yet," Kuwabara grunted impatiently.

Yusuke felt his brow twitch as he tried to keep a civil tongue. "Not yet," the spirit detective replied, gritting his teeth.

The group continued to walk down the deserted street; clouds covered the crescent moon. Yusuke was deep in thought, going over the events of the day concerning the demon they fought.

_ "He was so much stronger than he appeared. __And that box he took. What was in there that was so important__? What was Koenma keeping from me?"_

"Urameshi! This is ridiculous! I'm starving and my body hurts! When are we going to get there," Kuwabara exploded, pulling Yusuke out of his thoughts.

"Look," Yusuke hissed, "we get there when we get there! Now shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you!" He could feel his fists clenching.

"But Yusuke," whined Botan, as she pulled her arms around her body, "it's starting to rain!"

Yusuke looked toward the sky as rain began to fall down his face. "_Great,_" he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Kurama staring back, a small smile on his face. Hiei was standing right behind; his black hood covered his head, his eyes calm. Yusuke sighed.

The group continued walking. Eventually, they saw the dark stairs leading up to Genkai's temple. With each step, Yusuke felt his legs burn. _"I'm going to have to take a day off to recover,"_ he thought to himself.

After what felt like hours, the group made it to the top. To strangers, the sight of Genkai's temple on a dark, rainy night would probably have sent them running. But to Yusuke, he couldn't help feeling he was home.

Kuwabara ran ahead, pushing the door open and bolting inside, heading straight to the kitchen. Not far behind, the rest of the troupe made it to the dry warmth inside.

The inside was dark, which meant that Genkai was probably asleep. That meant he wouldn't have to deal with her bitching until morning. That made him smile. He pulled his arms over his head, giving his body a much needed stretch and began to walk down the hall to his room when his stomach growled. He paused, remembering how hungry he was. He turned, following Kuwabara to the kitchen.

"Thank goodness we made it," Botan exclaimed, wringing the water from her long, blue hair. With a smile and a skip, she headed to one of the back rooms in search of dry clothes.

Hiei and Kurama were the last to make it inside. As Kurama turned to close the large doors, he hesitated. He stood there, staring into the darkness, his eyes trying to see past the rain.

"What is it," Hiei asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Kurama looked down at his friend. "I thought I sensed something. But I think I imagined it. I must be more tired than I thought," he laughed as he closed the door.

**(Somewhere not to far away…)**

Olivia was beginning to get worried. It had never taken them this long to get home before. In fact, the three girls had spent many a fine day at Tokyo Disneyland and had made it back home before one in the morning. They lived just a few hours away. Why was it taking them so long?

"Ummm, Nis," she asked, "are you sure you know where you are going?"

The short, half-filipino girl looked up inquisitively, her glasses catching the light of a nearby light post, "Hmmm?"

Olivia began twisting her short, coarse hair between her fingers. "It's just…it's just getting kinda late and I want to make sure that we aren't lost or anything."

"Yeah Nissi," the blonde trailing behind whined, "I'm tired and my feet hurt and I want to sit!"

"Of course I know where I'm going," she replied as a confident smile was smacked across her face. "I have a map and it says we should be back on base soon. Don't worry."

She straightened her spine and tightened her resolve as she studied the map in front of her. She could do this!

Or at least, she _had_ to do this, seeing as how she'd made such a fuss over the whole thing. She had to prove that Olivia and Vanessa had made the right decision (however reluctantly) in letting her handle the directions.

Olivia sighed. Even though her friend sounded confident, Olivia wasn't so sure. She took a few steps forward and gracefully leaned over the girl's shoulder. Her eyes bulged and her heart skipped a beat. It was what she feared. "Ummm, Eunice."

Something clicked in the young girl's head when she heard her actual name being spoken, and not her nickname.

She answered nervously, "Yes?"

"You are holding the map upside-down," she said, trying to sound sweet but her clenched fists weren't fooling anyone. She was using all her energy to restrain herself from strangling her friend.

Eunice stopped and took another look at the map between her fingers. "Oh! That explains why I can't find where we are," she said, grinning with embarrassment, her right hand innocently scratching the back of her head.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vanessa screamed, causing a few stray cats to scamper into the darkness.

Olivia sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets as she tried to think of what to do. She squeezed her cell phone. Of all the days for her battery to die, it had to be today. At that moment, she felt moisture on the top of her head. She looked up as the rain started to fall in a light drizzle, but she knew that it wouldn't be long until it started to pour. "_Perfect_," she thought.

"Don't worry guys," Eunice shouted, trying to cheer up her friends, "we will figure this out and everything will be okay!"

"I'm all wet," Vanessa cried as she plopped onto the sidewalk, "and my new Stitch is getting soggy!"

"Look guys," Olivia pointed, "there's a bus stop over there. Lets move out of the rain until we can figure out what to do."

The girls gathered up their belongings and dashed under the dryness of the shelter. As the girls got settled, Olivia looked at her friends. Eunice was still looking at the map, trying to figure out their location while Vanessa was wringing the water out of her droopy Stitch. "_They won't be much help_."

She looked outside. Even with the streetlights, the world looked quite dark. Her eyes searched, straining to see past the shadows and rain. She wasn't searching for anything in particular; she just wanted to find something that would help them get out of this mess. It was then that her eyes found something, something hidden in the shadows. Stairs? They looked like stairs but there was something about them. Something that seemed to almost draw her to them.

"Hey, guys," she whispered, her voice barely audible over the rain.

Eunice and Vanessa looked up. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Over there in the trees. There's some stairs. I don't know where they go, but I have this…feeling they will lead us somewhere that can help."

The girls look at each other. None of them wanted to go out in the rain, but they didn't really have much choice. Bravely, they gathered themselves up and sprinted into the wet. Skipping every other step, the girls bounded up the stairs, only stopping to help Vanessa up after a nasty trip that left her left knee bleeding. Up and up and up they went until finally they reached the top. Towering before them was a temple, far larger than any the girls had seen before. It was dark for the most part, but the girls could clearly see lights turning off and on, indicating that someone was inside. The girls cautiously approached the large doors, Olivia pushing forward to knock.

The girls waited a few minutes but no one came. Frustrated, Vanessa marched up and began smashing her fist into the wood. "Hello," she screamed, not holding back, "it's cold and wet and I'm hungry, so open the goddamn door!" Still no answer.

"Maybe nobody's home," Eunice whispered.

With a combination of both sadness and frustration, the girls sighed and leaned against the door, contemplating a possible plan B. At that moment, the door moved. Olivia, Eunice, and Vanessa quickly glanced at each other. Giving each other a quick nod, the girls took a deep breath and pushed the door open, unaware of whom they were about to encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since our last posting. We are terrible authors and I deeply apologize for the wait. Anyways, we are very excited to have the next phase to begin. Enjoy and please feel free to comment!**

* * *

><p>The door slowly creaked open and the girls were immediately greeted with darkness. Olivia, Eunice, and Vanessa exchanged nervous glances before grabbing each other's hands and taking a step forward. In the darkness of the hallway, none of the girls noticed the large puddles of water scattered across the floor that had been brought in by the occupants of the temple. Eunice and Olivia managed to keep their balance; Vanessa, however, slipped and went crashing to the floor, dragging her companions with her. In an effort to save herself, Olivia's leg flew out from underneath her, knocking over a very large vase. There was a very noticeable, <em>audible<em> crash.

The girls didn't dare get up, holding their breaths, trying to see into the darkness. For a moment, all was silent.

When nothing happened, Eunice whispered, "Is everyone alright?"

Vanessa let out an agonizing moan in response. Olivia quickly went over the events in her head and desperately tried to decide if they had time to pick themselves up and run before the residents came to see what the commotion was all about.

Too late. Before their eyes, five figures appeared before them, weapons in hand. A sharp blade made itself comfortable next to Olivia's neck—she let out a small gasp as the blade slightly pierced her skin. The lights turn on and a blue-haired girl stood against the wall, gasping like she had just caught up with the rest of the crowd.

"What in blazes is going on!" she cried.

The girls were too stunned to answer.

Vanessa simply cradled her hand, blood was still oozing from her earlier spill. Olivia glanced over at her wrist to see a bulge forming.

_"Looks like it's broken,"_ she thought grimly to herself.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?" one of the figures, an old lady, asked the girls.

She was short, shorter than any of the girls at any rate, and yet she still managed to command an over-towering presence that sent a chill up their spines.

Eunice was the first to find her voice, squeaky as it was, "We are so, SO sorry! The door was just open and we just wanted to get out of the rain and—"

"Well you should have knocked," the short, spikey-haired boy interrupted curtly, with a hint of disinterest.

He had the irritated look of someone who had just found an inconvenient wad of gum under his shoe.

"We did!," exclaimed Olivia. "Look, all we wanted was to get out of the rain and find a little help. COULD YOU PLEASE GET YOUR GODDAMN SWORD OUT OF MY FACE!"

The short boy was taken aback, surprised by this sudden outburst. A tall, red-haired boy stepped gracefully forward. There was a suggestion of the scent of roses that moved forward with him.

"Hiei," he said as he gently, placing his hand on his short friend's shoulders, "your katana is only causing more problems."

Hiei glared at his friend, but obliged, sheathing his sword, "Hn."

Olivia let out a burst of air she hadn't even known she was holding, immediately smoothing her palm over the cut in her neck.

The pleasant smelling boy knelt down by the girls, "Please forgive him, but I have to say, you did take us all by surprise. My name is Kurama and you've already met Hiei."

Hiei turned his head to the side, his face is unamused.

The girls looked at each other. Well, they certainly liked _this_ guy a lot more the one who'd threatened them with a katana. There was something soothing about the way he smiled at them, something that made them feel a little more at ease.

"Well," Olivia began cautiously, "my name is Olivia. And these are my friends Vanessa and Eunice. Like I said, we didn't mean to cause alarm. We are just a little lost and we needed to get out of the rain."

Vanessa suddenly let out another groan.

"Oh!," Eunice exclaimed, suddenly remembering their earlier slip-up, "You're hurt! We need to get you to a hospital!"

The old lady stepped forward, "No need. We can get her all fixed up in no time. Kuwabara, can you please bring her to the back room. Botan, you come with me."

A very tall, and obviously not-very-coordinated boy with red hair stepped forward, scooped Vanessa in his arms, and began carrying her out of the room. Eunice blinked at few times, noticing a slight blush gently formed across his cheeks, but kept her thoughts to herself.

The old lady turned back around, "Kurama, get those two into some dry clothes. The rest of you, clean this mess up."

"WHAT," burst another one of the boys, this one with a copious amount of gel in his hair, "Those three caused this mess! Make _them_ clean it up!"

"Shut up, dimwit," the old-lady replied coolly, "You can either clean this up now, or I'll kick your ass later!"

With that, she and the blue-haired girl she had referred to as Botan left the room.

The gelled-haired kid turned to his friends, "I can't believe this! I nearly get killed today and now I have to clean up someone else's mess! Fine. Let's get this over with Hiei so I can get to bed."

Hiei gave him a little smirk, "Sorry Yusuke, but you are taking care of this on your own."

Before Yusuke could even blink and figure out what had happened, he was gone.

"What! COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!"

"Yusuke," Kurama said, with a slight, playful grin on his lips, "the sooner you get it done, the sooner you get to go to bed.

Yusuke let out a few more groans, his face turning red (Eunice swore she saw steam coming out of his ears) and left to find a broom and a mop.

"Um…," she started quietly, a bit embarrassed, the way one often is after watching complete strangers fighting, "Sorry. It is _our_ fault after all."

She paused a bit, glancing at the ceiling, "Maybe we could help you? Once we're dry and all, of course…"

"Right. Getting you girls dry is the priority. Now then," Kurama said, turning to the girls still sitting on the floor, "lets see what we can find for you two."

Kurama extended his hands and helped the two girls up off the floor and led them down the corridor.

"_This place is huge,"_ Olivia thought to herself.

She was already getting the feeling that they would have a difficult time navigating their way back to the front door. She glanced at Eunice, catching her eye—Olivia could tell that she was nervous without exchanging a single word. Olivia reached over, grabbing her friend by the hand. It was cold, but then again, so was hers. They past a door that was slightly ajar and Olivia couldn't help noticing the boy—Hiei, was it?—inside, sitting by the window. She didn't notice that Kurama had stopped walking, causing her to walk into his back.

"Ugh! Sorry about that."

Kurama smiled, "That's quite alright. We don't receive many guests, but we might be able to find you something in here."

The three of them went inside the room and immediately Kurama went digging through trunks until he eventually found some sweatpants and a couple of T-shirts that were way too big.

"These will have to do I suppose. I am sorry that they are not very flattering."

"That's cool," Olivia replied, taking the clothing from his hands, "I just want to get into something dry."

Eunice's expression lit up, "These are great actually! I usually wear stuff like this anyway."

She grabbed at the bundle that was held out to her, smile growing even wider at the touch of the fabric—it was as soft as it looked.

She wiped the drops of water from her glasses, "Um, when can we see Vanessa."

"Probably not until morning," Kurama replied.

Seeing the looks of concern on the two girls faces, he quickly added, "Master Genkai and Botan are very skilled healers. Your friend is in good hands so there is no need to worry. You both look very tired. Let me show you where you can rest for the night and in the morning, you can see your friend and I will show you around the grounds."

Hesitantly, the girls followed Kurama out of the room and down the hall once more until they reached a large, open room covered in tatami flooring. There was a large window to the right that let in the moonlight.

"There are futons and blankets available in the cupboards," Kurama said, a warm, inviting smile on his face, "You've had a very long day and now it is time to get some rest."

With that, he left them, closing the door behind him.

Eunice looked at Olivia, "Well, at least it stopped raining."

Olivia couldn't help smiling at her friend. "Let's get out of these clothes and go to bed. We need to figure out where we are and find a way home as soon as possible."

The two girls quickly changed into their dry clothes, pulled two futons out, and laid them next to each other. They crawled under their blankets, lying close to each other. As they laid, silently, in the darkness, they seemed to be sharing the same thoughts: where were they, who were these people, and what adventures awaited them in the morning?


End file.
